Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual
| Pages = 178, plus foldouts | ISBN = 067101563X }} Technical information about the milieu of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, from a point of view before the conclusion of the Dominion War. Summary :Unlock the secrets of Terok Nor! :It was once a battered Cardassian ore-processing facility orbiting the planet Bajor. But Terok Nor took on new life when the Cardassians evacuated and were replaced by Starfleet personnel. With the discovery of a nearby stable wormhole connecting the Alpha Quadrant with the Gamma Quadrant, the newly christened Space Station Deep Space 9 became one of the most important installations in known space. :Filled with hundreds of schematic diagrams and illustrations, the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual is essential for anyone interested in the ships, technology and weapons of Starfleet and the many different species, who frequent the station, including the Klingons, the Bajorans, the Romulans, the Cardassians, and the Jem'Hadar.'' :As an added bonus, four full-color gatefolds have been specially created for this book. In addition to providing an in-depth look at the exteriors of the station, these illustrations also show the Promenade, and highlight the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|U.S.S. ''Defiant]].'' :Turning the ravaged outpost into a fully operational station involved much more than a simple name change. The transformation represented an arduous challenge to the Starfleet engineers who were required to merge two divergent technologies. How they achieved that feat, and how the Federation helps the Bajoran government keep the station running smoothly, is revealed in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual.'' Written by Star Trek: Deep Space Nine creative staff members Rick Sternbach, Herman Zimmerman and Doug Drexler. This technical manual describes the Starfleet, Bajoran, Cardassian, Dominion, Klingon and Romulan technology during the Dominion War era, with a focus on the Deep Space 9 station, its runabouts, the , and allied and enemy combatants. Contents Introduction *Introduction by Ira Steven Behr *Authors' introduction Section I: Deep Space 9 *Chapter 1: DS9 Introduction *Chapter 2: Station Structures *Chapter 3: Command Systems *Chapter 4: Computer Systems *Chapter 5: Power Generation Systems *Chapter 6: Utilities and Auxiliary Systems *Chapter 7: Communications *Chapter 8: Transporter Systems *Chapter 9: Science and Remote Sensing Systems *Chapter 10: Tactical Systems *Chapter 11: Environmental Systems *Chapter 12: Personnel Support Systems *Chapter 13: Emergency Operations Section II: Starfleet, Allied and Threat Vessels *Chapter 14: Starfleet Support Spacecraft **14.1: *Chapter 15: Allied Spacecraft *Chapter 16: Threat Force Spacecraft Acknowledgments & Afterword *Acknowledgments *Afterword by Ronald D. Moore Foldouts *Deep Space 9 schematics *USS Defiant schematic Background information The information in this manual was authored by the production staff of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and as such most of it is directly derived from filmed references. While some consider the speculation within to be canon because it was devised by DS9's own creative staff of graphic artists, illustrators and craftsmen, for purposes of Memory Alpha it has non-canon status. In fact, some data is contradictory with that shown on screen due to the nature of a continuing series - new plot points may contradict previously assumed or unfilmed data. That being said, this manual was a valuable source of behind the scenes information. Many pieces of art and behind the scenes graphics used in the series are presented clearly here. Many discrepancies exist with the starship information presented within, compared both to other technical supplements, and filmed episodes. However, there are still many interesting facts presented in the starships section. Some illustrations were used in the ''Deep Space Nine'' DVDs. Unlike its Next Generation counterpart, the Deep Space Nine Technical Manual has become a scarce collector's item, with used copies online easily worth two to three times the original cover price. Similar books *''Spaceflight Chronology'' *''Star Fleet Technical Manual'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual'' *''Star Trek: Star Charts'' External links * * Deep Space Nine Technical Manual de:Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch